ET SI JE TE REND JALOUX JUSTE POUR VOIR SI TU M'AIMES TOUJOURS
by pavarotti62
Summary: OS : JE VOUSv LAISSE DECOUVRIR PAR VOUS MEME,DU PUR KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, encore une Klaine, elle part mal, mais elle devient très mignonne…just enjoy…. **_

Le mariage de Will & Emma était dans une heure et tous les invités étaient arrivés, seuls nos deux New Yorkais étaient manquant à l'appel, Blaine savait qu'il allait bientôt arriver alors il guettait le parking en faisant les cents pas. C'est alors que Sam arriva à sa hauteur.

Ça va Mec, tu as l'air soucieux, fit Sam.

J'attends que Kurt arrive, et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'angoisse fit Blaine

Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il viendrait peut être avec lui, je sais que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de lui en vouloir après ce que je lui ai fait, mais je pensais que lui et moi ça aurait pu s'arranger ce soir. Kurt est et restera un éternel romantique alors le mariage, les fleurs, les slows, et tout.. enfin tu vois, fit Blaine

Il n'osera pas faire ça, il a dit ça pour te rendre jaloux si tu veux mon avis répondit Sam.

J'espère que tu as raison fit Blaine

Si non il y a toujours moi, fit Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine, surtout après ce que m'a avoué Tina.

(Blaine rougit) elle n'a pas osé ? oh mon dieu je me sens affreusement gêné là.

Et moi flatté, non sans déconné, j'ai déjà eu des tas de filles qui m'ont avoué leur amour, jamais un mec, et puis en plus tu es très mignon.

Sam, Stop arrête s'il te plait, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, tu es hétéro, alors…

Et c'est cool, je plaisante, oui je suis hétéro, mais je trouve ça mignon, et je sais que tu es perdu, tu as juste besoin de Kurt. Rassure-toi, ça va fit Sam en donnant un coup de coude à Blaine en riant.

Merci, j'ai eu peur que tu te méprennes et que tu deviennes gay...répondit Blaine.

Aucune chance, j'aime trop les filles…..fit Sam.

Dommage, fit Blaine, non c'est bon j'arrête, ria à son tour Blaine

Pendant ce temps-là, sur la route dans une voiture qui roulait à toute allure, Rachel, Brody et Kurt s'approchait de Lima. Rachel jeta un œil dans le rétro et vit Kurt appuyé contre la fenêtre, pensif, presque triste.

Ça va Kurt, tu as l'air ailleurs, on dirait que tu regrettes que Adam ne soit pas venu.

Quoi, oh pardon, je réfléchissais, tu disais ? répondis Kurt.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas amené Adam. Demanda Rachel.

Sérieusement Rachel, c'est la St Valentin, je ne peux pas faire ça à Blaine. fit Kurt

Attends, je te suis pas là, vous êtes ensemble ou pas demanda Brody.

Qui ?

Toi et Blaine fit Brody.

Non, mais j'avoue que l'idée de me remettre avec lui ce soir m'a traversé l'esprit. Je sais pas le coté romantique de la chose, le mariage, la st valentin… fit Kurt.

Ben alors fais le fit Rachel.

Il y a juste une chose qui me travaille fit Kurt

Quoi ? demanda Rachel

Tina m'a appelé hier, elle m'a dit que se faisait du souci pour Blaine, il a tellement besoin de moi, qu'il se réfugie sur Sam, quand ils ont fait le calendrier, Blaine aurait eu des idées mal placé envers Sam, Tina pense que c'est parce que je lui manque, peut-être, que oui, mais Si c'est faux, si effectivement il est passé à autre chose et qu'il se contente de notre amitié, du coup je lui ai dit que viendrai peut être avec un ami…

T'es dans la merde mec. Fit Brody.

Merci tu m'aides vraiment là, répondit Kurt.

Rend le jaloux fit Rachel, au moins tu seras ou en sont ces sentiments, il croit que tu viens accompagner, alors vient accompagner.

Et avec qui Melle Berry.

Avec Brody ! fit Rachel

Pardon ? demanda Brody étonné et pas très volontaire.

Mais oui, voyons, a part Finn personne ne te connais, même Blaine ne l'a jamais vu.

Ça va pas bien Rachel, fit Kurt

Là je suis d'accord avec Kurt pur une fois. Fit Brody.

Et il y a Finn, il a vu lui, répondit Kurt.

Bien vu, fit Brody.

Ce n'est pas un problème, je l'appelle et le prévient. On est ami maintenant et il est avec Marley de toute façon.

Et je parie que Blaine sera dehors à guetter notre arrivée, alors, ce ne sera que le temps de l'arrivée après on lui dit tout….

Ok, mais si le valentin de Kurt Hummel n'est pas dehors je laisse tomber. Fit Brody.

Vous êtes de grands malades tous les deux. fit Kurt.

Bon ben appelle Finn parce qu'on arrive là. Fit Brody.

Rachel appela Finn, lui expliqua le plan pour que Blaine et Kurt se remette ensemble, Finn accepta de jouer le jeu et sorti rejoindre Blaine et Sam pour les empêcher de rentrer.

Finn ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Demanda Blaine

Rachel arrive, avec Kurt alors je suis venu rejoindre mon petit frère.

Détends toi Blaine, ça va aller fit Sam, en appuyant sur les épaules du bouclé.

Ouais ! si tu le dis….

Dans la voiture…..

Arrête toi Brody fit Kurt.

Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

Rachel va à l'arrière si tu veux que ce soit crédible. J'espère que tes talents d'acteurs sont aussi bons que Rachel le dit fit Kurt en montant devant.

Tu ne vas pas être déçu mon cher, fit Brody en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt

Ce n'est pas obligé ça, fit Kurt en soupirant… allez roule. Beau blond.

On arrive, regarde Blaine, Sam et Finn sont dehors.

Brody se gara de façon à ce que Blaine puisse voir Kurt de prêt, et se mit dans la peau de son personnage aussitôt.

On est arrivé mon cœur, fit Brody en embrassant Kurt sur la joue.

(Kurt sursauta) puis lui sourit et sorti de la voiture.

Finn, ça fait plaisir de te voir, fit Rachel en sortant de la voiture, Sam, tu as l'air plus musclé, Blaine ça va ? demanda alors Rachel.

En effet Blaine ne bougeait plus, il regardait Kurt, de la tristesse, de la haine et de la jalousie dans le regard.

Tu ne présentes pas Kurtie, fit Brody en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Euh si, Sam, je te présente Adam, Finn, tu le connais je crois. Blaine. allo, Blaine tu as avec nous ? demanda Kurt

Et là, Kurt ne comprit plus rien, Blaine se mit à lui hurler dessus en poussant Brody enfin Adam.

Sérieux Kurt, tu es vraiment venu avec lui, tu as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir, mais ça ne t'es égal que je souffre, moi qui me faisait une joie de passer cette St Valentin avec toi, moi qui pensais de reconquérir ce soir, je voulais vraiment revenir vers toi, je pensais qu'on allait mieux toi et moi, et je croyais que ce mariage, le coté romantique et tout, mais non, tu viens avec lui fit Blaine d'un traite sans même respirer.

Lui à un nom fit Brody enfin Adam, qui s'amusait beaucoup dans son rôle.

On t'a pas sonné toi, fit Blaine méchamment, tu n'es pas invité, c'était les amis de Mr schuester et tu n'en fais pas parti, comment tu as pu même accepter de venir, je n'aurai même pas eu le culot de venir si j'avais été à ta place. Non mais regarde toi (SAM voulu le clamer, n'étant au courant de rien) lâche moi Sam, tu me dégoutes, tu n'as rien en commun avec Kurt fit Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

Ca y est tu as fini ? fit Kurt d'un calme impassible. Vines avec moi, Fit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine pour l'éloigner.

Pourquoi, tu veux me dire quoi ? dit Blaine en criant sur Kurt.

Tu cri sur qui tu veux amis pour sur moi répondit Kurt agacé, cette fois. Suis-moi, maintenant. Fit Kurt en disant un merci tout bas à Brody.

Finn, Rachel et Sam rentrent dans la salle.

Au fait Sam, je te présente Brody, le petit ami de Rachel fit Finn

Attend tu n'es pas le mec de Kurt, demanda Sam.

Il est 100 % hétéro, et on a fait cela parce que Kurt n'était pas sûr que Blaine veuille encore de lui, il a eu Tina au téléphone qui lui a dit pour toi, pour ce que Blaine a ressenti pour toi. Il a pris peur, il pensait que l'avait oublié fit Rachel.

Très malin, je peux vous assurer que Blaine est toujours accroc Kurt, il avait hâte qu'il arrive et sa réaction en est une preuve de plus répondit Sam.

Pendant ce temps sous les arbres.

Tu es calmé ? demanda Kurt

Comment tu as pu me faire cela Kurt ? tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais fit Blaine en lui tournant le dos.

Tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait ? demanda alors à son tour Kurt.

(Blaine se retourna) je ne t'ai pas mi Eli sous le nez je te signale.

C'est pire tu l'as fait en cachette, fit Kurt la voix serrée.

Pardon fit Blaine qui s'était radouci voyant Kurt pleurer.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Blaine.

Je sais mais avoue que ce mec n'est pas pour toi, et surtout que sa place ici ce soir est déplacée. Fit Blaine.

Je sais, je peux te poser une question. Demanda Kurt

Bien sûr, je t'écoute. Fit Blaine

Qu'est-ce que tu ressens là tout de suite. Demanda Kurt

Je suis jaloux, malheureux, brisé comme jamais, je t'aime toujours Kurt, et encore plus qu'avant, je sais que je t'ai perdu et que c'est de ma faute fit Blaine en pleurant

Ne pleure pas Blaine je t'en prie.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Kurt pour cesser son petit jeu.

Blaine regarde-moi, s'il te plait, fit Kurt en relevant le menton de Blaine.

Kurt non ne fais pas cela, je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux, j'ai trop de peine fit Blaine

Alors peut être que ceci devrait apaiser ta peine. Fit Kurt en embrassant Blaine d'un baiser des plus doux.

Kurt ? mais… fit Blaine

Chut, laisse-moi parler, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrais jamais oublier, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime toujours Blaine et je coirs qu'il est temps de penser à nous, et d'essayer à nouveau de nous retrouver, ce mec s'appelle Brody, et c'est le petit copain de Rachel.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça alors. Demanda Blaine qui ne comprenait plus rien.

J'ai eu peur fit Kurt

De quoi Kurt. Demanda Blaine

De ce que m'a dit Tina hier au téléphone au sujet de ce que tu pensais ressentir pour Sam.

Cette fois c'est Blaine qui se mit à rire, d'un rire franc.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle fit Kurt.

Rien je t'aime c'est tout, et de nous deux c'est toi qui es jaloux cette fois. Fit Blaine en serrant Kurt dans ces Bras.

Dis-moi tu as ton 4 x 4, ou tu es venu avec Sam ? demanda Kurt.

Pourquoi cette question fit Blaine surpris.

On à du temps à rattraper, j'ai envie de toi, fit Kurt en embrassant Blaine dans le cou.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du Kurt timide et pas très chaud pour les plans sexe en voiture, parce que c'est bien à cela que tu penses ? n'est-ce pas. Demanda Blaine

Il a muri et il est plus amoureux que jamais…on y va, tu es garé où ? enfin si tu veux bien sûr ? fit Kurt en tirant Blaine par la main

Oh que oui, je veux, je te veux toi et pour toujours. répondit Blaine en retournant Kurt pour le plaquer à la voiture…

Ouvre la voiture Blaine…. demanda Kurt super excité….

Dans leur fougue et le retour de leur amour puissant, aucun des deux n'avait vu que dans la voiture d'à côté Santana et Puck était au coffre de la camionnette pour apporter les cadeaux et qu'ils voyaient tout ce qu'il se passait…. Il allait avoir le droit à une remarque des deux amis, c'était sur….

_**CADEAU KLAINIEN, je me suis imaginé leur retrouvailles au mariage de Will & Emma … Bonne lecture et à vos reviews….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Avant tout merci pour vos reviews, et comme me l'a demandé LOVEKLAINE voici une suite qui j'avoue n'était pas prévu mais comme j'aime les défis….. BONNE LECTURE et RIP cory…..

Chapitre 2

Santana et Noah déchargeaient la voiture quand ils entendirent des bruits suspects venant du 4x4 garé à côté d'eux, il reconnut immédiatement le 4x4 de Blaine, mais ils ignoraient complètement qui était avec lui.

C'est qui tu crois ? demanda Santana

J'en sais rien fit Noah

Regarde, gros beta, le hobbit est venu avec qui ? demanda Santana

Oh non, je ne mate pas, je peux être crad, mais là c'est hardcore ? C'est deux mecs. Fit Noah en fermant le coffre

Chut Kurt ! il y a quelqu'un dehors, fit Blaine en entendant le coffre.

Eh bien voilà on a notre réponse fit Santana

Notre hobbit a retrouvé sa moitié on dirait. Répondit Puck

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, un look assez particulier, plutôt mignon, mais sans plus, il semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Bonjour, excusez-moi, c'est bien ici le mariage de Mr Schuester, j'espère ne pas avoir écorché son nom ? demanda le garçon

Non, c'est ça, et oui c'est ici, tu le connais ? demanda Noah,

En fait non, je cherche mon petit ami, Kurt Hummel, je voulais lui faire la surprise fit Adam

Wankie, répondit Santana.

Oh pardon moi c'est Adam, alors vous savez ou je peux le trouver fit Adam

Qui ça, ah oui, porcelaine, oui c'est le surnom qu'il avait au lycée, suis moi il doit être à l'intérieur, tiens porte ça, fit Noah en tendant un carton à Adam qui le prit un peu surpris.

Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes fit Santana

Ok, a toute, répondit Puckermann.

Santana attendit un peu puis frappa au carreau du 4x4, d'abord sans trop de réponses, puis devant l'urgence de la situation ouvrit la porte. Ce qui fit hurler Kurt

Putain Satan, ça va pas bien chez toi fit Blaine

Ça ira pas non plus chez vous si Kurt sors pas de la voiture, genre maintenant fit Santana

De quoi tu parles au juste ? demanda Kurt

Adam, tu sais le petit ami de New York, il vient de débarquer, il était à deux centimètres de vous il y a encore deux minutes, Puck l'a emmené à l'intérieur, le temps que je te prévienne

Oh my god ! Blaine je suis désolé, il ne devait pas venir, je lui avais dit que je voulais réfléchir, et que le fait de te revoir me donnerai des réponses à toutes les questions que je me posais fit Kurt en sortant paniqué de la voiture.

Et c'est bon Kurt, je te crois, calme toi fit Blaine

Je vais le rejoindre et régler cela fit Kurt

Kurt, attend, c'est le mariage de Will, on ne sait pas comment va réagir Adam, si il est venu jusqu'ici et même si ça me fait mal de le dire, il doit tenir à toi, ne fais rien ce soir fit Blaine

Mais Blaine je ne peux pas simplement faire comme si rien ne venait de se passer dans cette voiture. Fit Kurt

Je confirme, vu les cris que le hobbit poussait, j'imagine ce que tu lui as fait. Fit Santana

Quoi, tu as entendu ? oh mon dieu, ou est-ce que je peux aller me cacher. Fit Kurt tout rouge

Nulle part, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu aimes Blaine et il t'aime, alors c'est cool, et puis il n'y a que moi et Noah qui avons entendu quelque chose. Fit Santana

Ça me rassure ça ! fit Kurt, non sérieusement, je ne peux pas te faire cela Blaine

Ecoute, habituellement, je ne suis pas contre un petit scandale, mais la Blaine a pas tort fit Santana.

Ok, mais pour ce soir, demain je lui avoue tout fit Kurt

Je t'aime Kurt fit Blaine en le serrant dans ses bras. Allez file, je reste là avec Santana.

Kurt rejoignit Adam dans la salle, à ses côtés sans être trop proche, Kurt passa la soirée à ses côtés, mais toujours en gardant un œil sur Blaine, lui souriant, Adam ne le connaissant pas, était loin de se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'ex de son petit ami. C'est alors que Sue appela Kurt et Blaine pour chanter « I Just can get enough ». Et c'est là qu'Adam en attendant le prénom de son rival compris que sa place ici était déplacé. Il regardait Kurt danser et tourner autour de Blaine en chantant, et comme à chaque fois que ces deux-là, chantait ou dansait, la magie apparaissait, toujours aussi soudé, si complémentaire, mais néanmoins Adam ne baissa pas les bras, il se contenta de regarder en se disant que c'est normal, c'était son ex après tout et il savait que Kurt avait aimé Blaine passionnément, il ne savait pas qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui. A la fin de la chanson, Kurt qui n'était pas un garçon cruel, se dirigea vers Adam.

Tu as aimé ? demanda Kurt

Tu chantes vraiment bien et ce quel que soit ton répertoire, dis-moi Kurt, c'est Blaine ? demanda Adam

(Kurt baissa les yeux) oui c'est lui, je suis désolé de te faire subir cela fit Kurt

Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est cool, on est à deux ici alors tout va bien… fit Adam, en enlaçant Kurt sous les yeux de Blaine

Blaine se retourna et bu son verre d'une traite.

Respire Mec ! fit Noah,

C'est facile à dire, regarde le, il sait que je suis l'ex de Kurt, il le fait exprès, je me retiens crois-moi fit Blaine

Pourquoi, je l'aurai déjà viré depuis longtemps fit Noah.

Je ne peux pas, pas ce soir, je laisse finir le mariage, je vais sortir, ça va me faire du bien. fit Blaine

Je t'accompagne fit Noah

Kurt regardait ses amis dansaient sur la piste, et c'est alors que Mercedes l'attrape pour danser avec lui, laissant Adam seul, ce dernier sorti prendre l'air, et tomba sur Puck et Blaine en grande discussion, il voulut s'éloigner quand il entendit le prénom de Kurt dans la conversation.

Dis-moi Blaine, pourquoi tu dis Ex quand tu parles de Kurt, tout à l'heure dans la voiture ça n'avait rien de fini, non ? demanda Noah

J'avoue c'était génial. Fit Blaine tu as tout entendu ? demanda alors Blaine rouge de honte

Tout ! et plus encore. Fit Noah ! allez c'est cool, je suis heureux pour vous.

Merci Puck, par contre je déteste faire ce que je fais ce soir, Il joue un jeu malsain, si Adam sans aperçoit, j'ai peu de ce qu'il va faire à Kurt fit Blaine

Qu'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je m'en occupe personnellement répondit Noah.

Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, fit Adam en arrivant devant eux, maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire fit Adam qui avait tout entendu.

Adam, attend, fit Blaine en essayant de le retenir plus par peur pour Kurt que pour lui.

Ne me touche pas, je te le conseil, t'inquiète pas je vais m'en prendre à lui, mais on ne joue pas avec moi.

La danse était fini et Kurt s'inquiéta de ne voir ni Blaine, ni Adam, il sorti et c'est là qui les vit face à face, trop prêt l'un de l'autre s'imaginant alors qu'il allait en venir à la main, il s'interposa.

Adam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt

Rien je règle mes comptes, avant de partir fit Adam,

Partir, mais tu vas où ? tu rentres à New York demanda Kurt

Oui, mais au fait je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire l'amour à l'arrière des voitures ? fit Adam

Adam je… fis Kurt avant d'être coupé par Adam

Ne me mens pas. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu me dégoutes, tu me fais croire à quelque chose alors qu'une heure avant tu faisais l'amour avec lui. Et si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais fait comme si de rien n'était. C'est fini. Salut et éclatez-vous fit Adam en partant.

Kurt regarda Adam partir, et Blaine arriva par derrière et enlaça Kurt par la taille, et lui murmura un doux je t'aime que Kurt remercia par un baiser. Ils virent arriver Rachel derrière eux et cette dernière sorti la phrase qui allait les faire rire sous les yeux incompréhensible de leur meilleure amie.

Adam s'en va déjà. ? fit Rachel…..

FIN


End file.
